This invention relates to a machine for the removal of deck boards from a pallet and, more particularly, to a hydraulically operated machine for the selective removal of discrete pallet boards from a pallet.
Wood pallets are commonly used in industry for the transportation and storage of products. Wood pallets provide a base upon which products can be stored and easily moved by use of a forklift.
Wood pallets are formed of three stringers which may be 2.times.4's. The stringers are placed parallel to each other and deck boards are nailed to the top and bottom edges of the stringers. Deck boards are typically 1.times.4's or 1.times.6's. The deck boards are nailed to the stringers with small gaps between them to provide a generally flat, horizontal surface.
Although very durable, wood pallets are subject to damage because of the rugged condition in which pallets are handled. Deck boards and stringers can become damaged from excess weight or weak areas can form if the boards have knots or imperfections so as not to provide a good material receiving surface. The damaged condition of the wood pallet will require the removal of the damaged wooden members to allow for their replacement. In the past, the damaged pallets were discarded because it was more economical to build another pallet. In recent years, the cost of hardwood has increased dramatically and recycling efforts for these damaged wood pallets have increased accordingly.
Some of the solutions to the problem of repairing wood pallets are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,000, "James", discloses a power driven tool for severing a nail which fastens together a board and a stringer of a pallet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,403, "Martindale, Jr.", discloses a portable apparatus that can selectively remove certain stringers or deck boards in a wooden pallet to permit on site repair. Both of these references require their device to be positioned at three different attachment positions of the damaged deck board. This significantly increases the time required for removing the damaged board. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,255, "Hufnagel", discloses a machine for disassembling wood pallets. The apparatus utilizes two cutter wheels to cut the nails as they are rolled along the outside edge of the pallet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,235, "Benvenuto", discloses a pallet stripper apparatus adapted to automatically accommodate variations in pallet size while simultaneously stripping the pallet boards from the runners. These references do not allow for the selective removal of individual boards.
While these references provide a means for disassembling a wood pallet and cutting the nails, they do not disclose an apparatus that can selectively remove individual damaged deck boards in an efficient manner without need for cutting nails.
It is therefore a paramount object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus that selectively removes defective deck boards from a pallet without the need for removing the nails connecting the stringers to the defective deck boards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus that can selectively remove the defective deck boards that may be present on both sides of a pallet.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus that can roll over a pallet from one side to another in order that defective deck boards can be removed from either side.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for a high speed and continuous production oriented apparatus that can efficiently and effectively remove defective deck boards without the need for cutting or severing nails connecting the boards to the pallet stringer.
It is an even further important object to provide for a labor saving apparatus for removing defective deck boards from a pallet.
These and other objects of the present invention will become realized from a reading of the foregoing and the appended claims.